Doppelgängers
"Doppelgängers" is the fourth episode of Season 6 of the NBC television series Parks and Recreation, and the 94th episode overall. It premiered on October 10, 2013 to 3.23 million viewers. Storyline Eagleton is absorbed back into Pawnee, as the two cities return to how it was in 1817. Leslie Knope is charged with sorting the Eagleton government into their new departments. As a result, Pawnee's Parks Department takes on four new employees from Eagleton: April Ludgate is matched-up with Tynnyfer, Donna Meagle is with Craig, Tom Haverford is with Eric, and Ron Swanson is with Ron Dunn. To help with filing, Leslie brings back Jerry. He requests everyone call him by his real name, Garry, but April instead starts a new name for him, Larry Gengirch. This overload in employees leads to Leslie having to cut down the staff number. Meanwhile, Chris Traeger and Ben Wyatt are excited to be back working as auditors and demonstrate their amazing teamwork with their infamous good cop/bad cop routine: Chris gets everyone in a good mood in the lead up to Ben swooping in and hacking the situation with a machete. While it's great the two towns are merging to create a bigger, better city, Eagleton's government lost millions of taxpayer dollars and Chris and Ben have to clean up the obscene mess they have made. Everyone meets their counterparts: Craig is crazy, and blows up easily, but absolutely loves his job; April finds that Tynnyfer is the worst person she has ever met, and wants to travel the world with her; Ron takes a liking to Ron, as they both share a love for the outdoors and minimal conversation; while Tom discovers that "Eric" is actually an online facility booking system, or ERIC – Eagleton Reservation Information Center. Tom realizes that this will no doubt replace him, so he makes sure Leslie thinks Eric is a terrible person by describing him as a someone with a bad attitude, unreliable, and a racist. Ann introduces her Eagleton equivalent to Leslie, before telling Leslie that she's considering moving away from Pawnee in the near future. The news does not sit well with Leslie, and she inevitably takes her frustration out on everyone else. It soon becomes clear that everyone from Eagleton but Craig is ineffective and/or not required to continue on in the Pawnee Parks Department. Having realized how selfish she was being in regards to Ann's news, she agrees to sit down with Ann and actually discuss the predicament. Chris and Ben go out to dinner to relive their old state auditing days. Both of them eventually realize that their former life was never really that great, as they remember the times where after a long day of slashing budgets in a random town, they'd end up back in a crummy hotel and eating together in a sleazy bar, much like where they are right now. They then remind themselves how much better their lives are now having met their respective partners in Pawnee. Chris informs Ben that he and Ann may be leaving Pawnee; although Ben is sad to hear his closet friend might be leaving, he is also incredibly happy for Chris. Quotes Ron: Ron Dunn ''Ron. '''Ron Dunn:' Ron. Ron: Last name? Ron Dunn: Dunn. Ron: Is that your name or are you telling me you're finished talking? Ron Dunn: Both. Ron: amused ''Dunn and done. ''both share a mutual chuckle Ron: '''I like Ron. '''Leslie: Okay, Eagleton Ron. Tell me a little about yourself. Ron Dunn: Well, I love the outdoors. I love nature. Ron: Amen. Ron Dunn: I'm a big believer in environmental conservation. face begins to sour ''Recycling, and composting and alike. I'm a yoga nut, and I'm a nut nut. ''chuckles, but Ron doesn't ''They make delicious milks, man. I'm a vegan, of course. Slowly working towards full freegan vegan. '''Ron:' What in God's name is freegan vegan? Leslie: '''You only eat vegetables that have been thrown out in people's dumpsters. '''Ron: down at Ron Dunn's feet ''What is on your foot, sir? '''Ron Dunn:' My trusty sandals. The man's feet should remain uncaged. Same goes for all chickens. clearly looks disgusted Ron: '''I no longer like Ron. '''Ron: You can't force friendship, Leslie. It takes time. I once thought I had a friend. Then it turned out he was the single worst person I have ever met. Ron Dunn: I agree with Ron, Leslie. camera pans to him doing yoga Ron Dunn: You don't know "Meat is Murder"? It's one of the best songs ever written about industrialized beef consumption. looks like he's reaching his boiling point Ron Dunn: '''Taurus and Capricorns don't mix, do they? '''Ron Dunn: Just remember, Ron: Giving in to hate is like drinking saltwater - the thirst only grows worse. Ron: '''Leslie, remove this man from my office before I commit an act of violence against him. '''Ron Dunn: Whatever you do, I won't fight back. the peace sign Ron: What in the name of all that is holy is that smell? Ron Dunn: Irbamante tea. Sweetened with stevia. It's an all-natural plant extract. Ron: Shut your damn mouth. Ron Dunn: No need to curse. Ron: There most certainly is.